Without a Word
by setsuna sena
Summary: Naruto,seorang pelukis yang keberadaannya masih ditanyakan oleh dirinya sendiri.


**UNDANGAN**

**Chapter 1 : Undangan dan Kampus**

**Naruto POV**

Tak ada bedanya apakah aku mau atau tidak untuk menghadiri undangan itu. Undangan yang aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Hanya beberapa hal yang kebanyakan buruk sifatnya yang menyambung di pikiranku. Saat membacanya, pikiranku tiba-tiba saja langsung melayang ke tempat lain. Jikalau pikiranku juga membacanya untuk beberapa saat, hal-hal buruklah yang mampir ke sana. Undangan macam apa ini, pikirku. Kuremas-remas kertas undangan yang sepertinya mahal itu. Namun tidak kubuang ke tempat sampah, melainkan hanya kulempar ke lantai. Setelah itu, kubiarkan buntalan kertas itu tetap di sana. Tak sejenak pun aku memandangnya lagi. Tidak sengaja kusentuh pun juga tidak. Benda itu tetap di sana. Seakan-akan tubuhku tahu bahwa aku tidak mau menyentuhnya.

Saat aku bangun pagi ini, kepalaku terasa berat. Tiba-tiba saja ekor mataku melirik buntalan kertas sialan itu di lantai. Ada rasa iba menjalari tubuhku. Bukan rasa iba pada orang yang membuat dan menulis undangan itu, namun rasa iba pada seonggok kertas yang tidak berdosa yang dengan kekesalan hati yang merajalela, kuremas-remas dengan penuh tekanan. Kertas itu diam di sana. Seakan pasrah menerima nasibnya yang tidak mampu menjeritkan suara kesakitannya.

Aku bangkit. Kuambil buntalan kertas itu, kemudian kuluruskan lagi. Kertas itu terbuka dengan kerutan-kerutan yang lebih banyak daripada seorang tua renta. Aku merasa kasihan padanya. Kuletakkan kertas itu di atas meja. Kuletakkan boneka-boneka penahan kertas milikku di setiap sisi kertas itu agar tidak melengkung. Setelah itu, kubiarkan dia diam di sana.

Sakit kepalaku tidak terasa lagi. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah sakit kepalaku disebabkan karena rasa bersalahku terhadap kertas itu. Ah, konyol,pikirku sambil lalu. Kemudian aku menuju kamar mandi dan menikmati mandi pagiku.

Setelah selesai menikmati mandi pagiku, aku segera berpakaian dan menyiapkan sarapan untukku seorang. Ya, hanya untukku. Tidak ada penghuni lain di apartemen kecil milikku ini. Hanya aku. Tidak ada teman sekamar maupun keluargaku menemaniku. Aku sudah lama tinggal sendiri. Mungkin orang berpikir aku akan kesepian, tapi nyatanya tidak. Entah mengapa aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Bahkan aku sangat menikmati hidupku saat ini. Sendiri di apartemenku ini. Tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Sial, sakit kepala itu kembali lagi. Padahal saat ini aku sedang menikmati roti selai favoritku. Ah, sudahlah, pikirku. Dengan menahan sakit kepalaku, kupaksakan setiap gigitan roti selai itu masuk ke mulutku. Aku tidak merasakan enak atau apa pun, hanya ingin mengisi perut saja. Hei, bukankah sarapan itu penting? Mau sakit kepala atau sakit jiwa sekalipun, aku akan tetap memakan sarapanku ini.

Setelah menyelesaikan ritual sarapan "tanpa rasa" itu,aku pun memulai aktivitas pagiku,yaitu berangkat ke ?Ya,aku memang ke ,bukan untuk kuliah atau menuju ke sebuah kampus yang paling dekat dengan apartemenku,yaitu Konoha satu kampus terbaik di seluruh 3 dari atas setelah Tokyo swasta yang dikelola oleh 2 perusahaan ternama dan tersukses di seluruh Jepang,Uchiha Corp. dan Hyugaa menyandang nama kedua perusahaan itu,Konoha University hanya menerima lulusan-lulusan terbaik dari sekolah-sekolah di selain itu,tentu saja ada beberapa lulusan yang diterima tidak berdasarkan prestasinya melainkan karena mereka berasal dari keluarga-keluarga terpandang,baik dari Jepang maupun dari luar ,peduli apa aku dengan semua ,tidak ada hubungannya denganku apakah mereka kaya,miskin,pandai,cerdas,jelek,cantik,tampan,dan lain aku tidak "menuntut ilmu" di sana.

Aku berjalan santai menuju ke ,sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang masih terasa sakit,meskipun tidak seperti tetap saja sakit kepala juga merupakan rasa sakit?Ya,rasa sakit yang menyebalkan.

Akhirnya aku tiba juga di "kampus tercintaku".Aku tertawa dalam hati setiap kali aku segera menuju tempat favoritku,yaitu halaman kampus yang sangat hijau saat musim semi yang cerah ini,terhampar bagaikan beludru hijau berhiaskan pohon-pohon dan semak-semak yang lebat dengan bunganya yang yang menakjubkan tentu saja pohon sakura yang berbunga dengan indahnya di musim semi Sakura yang merupakan pohon khas pun di dunia tentu tahu pohon itu dan mengagumi bukan keindahannya yang aku kagumi dari pohon .Melainkan hanya keberadaan pohon itu yang setia menemaniku saat aku ada di kampus peduli walaupun dia hanya memberikan bunganya untuk dinikmati siapa saja saat musim semi,karena pada musim apa pun yang mengharuskan pohon itu menggugurkan daunnya,aku tetap mengaguminya.

Seperti biasa,setelah aku tiba di halaman kampus itu,aku segera mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon sakura buku sket dari dalam ransel bututku dan segera mencari posisi nyaman untuk membuat mulailah aku membuat sketsa-sketsa kasar di saja yang menarik bagiku,aku kalau sudah begitu,aku pun merasa di dalam dunia lain,yaitu duniaku dimana semua indraku berada didalamnya.

**End of Naruto POV**

**Normal POV**

_Kemudian beberapa waktu..._

"Hei!"

Sunyi.

"Hei!"

Masih sunyi

"Hei!"

Masih tetap sunyi.

Terdengar bunyi "bruk" kencang yang diakibatkan oleh sebuah tangan yang diayunkan oleh pemiliknya sekuat tenaga kepada seseorang yang sedang duduk menikmati pekerjaannya membuat sketsa tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Orang yang ditepuk dengan amat sangat kuat itu pun akhirnya mendongakkan wajahnya menatap orang yang tadi menepuk pundaknya dengan amat sangat mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang kelihatannya masih tertinggal sedikit di "alam sana".

"Ga...Ga...Gaara",panggilan yang terbata-bata keluar dari pembuat sketsa yang menatanya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Dasar tadi aku memanggilmu,"sungut menghenyakkan diri duduk di samping sang pembuat sketsa.

" Tahu sendiri kan bagaimana aku kalau sedang menggambar,"kata sang pembuat sketsa membela diri.

"Ya,aku tetap saja..."kata Gaara dengan nada kecewa dalam suaranya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di pohon sakura itu sambil memejamkan mata.

"Gaara!",panggil sang pembuat sketsa yang membuat Gaara terkejut dan melompat dari duduknya.

"Apa yang kau...",sambut Gaara dengan nada sedikit dia belum sampai dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan berencana akan menghajar sang pembuat sketsa saat dilihatnya sang pembuat sketsa tersenyum dengan sangat lebar.

Senyum itu mampu melunturkan amarah Gaara ini membuat Gaara senang sekaligus kesal karena senyum itu sangatlah menawan dan kesal karena dia tidak jadi marah dan untuk itu,mau tak mau Gaara pun pasrah dan memasang tampang "ya sudahlah".Karena itu,Gaara hanya pasrah dan kembali menghenyakkan tubuhnya menyender di pohon Sakura ipod ditelinganya dan segera memejamkan pemuda disampingnya mulai melanjutkan lsketsanya kali ini dia bersikap "normal",artinya dia tidak berada di dalam dunia autisnya.

Selama beberapa waktu,yang terlihat hanyalah seorang pemuda sedang menggambar sesuatu di buku sketsanya dan seorang pemuda lainnya yang sedang bersender di pohon Sakura sambil memejamkan mata dan sekali-kali mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menikmati suara yang hanya bisa terdengar dari ipodnya.

Taman yang pada awalnya terlihat sepi itu,lama kelamaan semakin Sakura tempat dua pemuda tadi berada sekarang terlihat beberapa mahasiswa berada di menghiraukan kedua pemuda berada di sana sebelumnya,mereka melakukan aktivitasnya di halaman yang hijau itu.

"Hei,aku mau menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu",kata Gaara kepada sang pembuat sketsa, sepertinya telah selesai mendengarkan musiknya dan sekarang dia hanya duduk menyender setelah melepaskan ipodnya.

"Apa?",balasnya sambil memasukkan buku sketsanya ke dalam tas ranselnya,tidak lagi berminat untuk biasa,setelah taman ramai seperti ini,dia langsung memasukkan bukunya dan kemudian berbincang dengan punya dua teman di yang satunya?Nantilah pasti ada.

"Ini akan terdengar menurutku,"kata Gaara.

Diam menunggu reaksi Naruto tidak menunjukkan reaksi sama seperti tadi saat Gaara memberitahunya.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah di sini bukan karena kekayaannku,"lanjut Gaara memulai ceritanya.

" ?",kata Naruto masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi...Yah,menurutmu,apakah itu tidak aneh kalau tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang tidak kau kenal memberimu sebuah undangan?",kata Gaara sambil menatap Naruto intens.

"Tidak yang mengundangmu adalah seseorang yang kau kenal atau paling tidak kau mengenalnya,"jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi masih datar.

"Itulah ini,di kelas sebelum dosen masuk,si Hyuuga itu tiba-tiba masuk ke kelasku dan memberiku sebuah undangan",kata Gaara.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?",tanya Naruto sambil mengerutkan alisnya sedikit.

"Masalahnya?Tentu saja karena aku tidak mengenal siapa si Hyuuga itu,selain dia adalah salah satu putra pemilik universitas ini dan juga karena dia hanya memberikan undangan itu kepada yang lain",balas Gaara panjang ngos-ngosan setelahnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia hanya memberikan undangan itu kepadamu?",tanya nada bingung dalam suaranya.

"Itu…karena dia mengatakannya kepadaku,"kata Gaara dan tiba-tiba saja rumput di bawahnya terlihat sangat indah.

"Oh",hanya itu jawaban Naruto.

Sunyi kembali di antara mereka masih menunduk dan Naruto hanya memandang sahabatnya kepala yang tadinya menghilang,tiba-tiba saja datang bisa aku tahan,batin sakit kepala itu menghilang lagi.

Terdengar suara yang lebih ribut daripada yang suara para mahasiswa yang berada di halaman sedikit terkejut dan mendongakkan kepalanya menuju ke arah keributan pun mau tidak mau menoleh juga ke arah itu.

"Itu si Hyuuga dan temannya Prince Uchiha,"kata Gaara tiba-tiba kepada Naruto sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah keributan itu.

Naruto memandang ke arah keributan di sana dua orang yang dikerubungi oleh beberapa mahasiswa suara anak-anak burung berebutan mendapatkan makanan dari induknya,mereka terus mengerubungi dan mengikuti kedua orang yang putra pemilik Universitas entah kenapa,sakit kepala Naruto tiba-tiba datang lagi.

TBC


End file.
